Spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, fracture and instability may result from factors including congenital or developmental abnormalities, trauma, infection, tumor, metabolic and inflammatory diseases and degenerative conditions related to aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including pain, nerve damage (loss of feeling and or weakness), and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes discectomy, laminectomy, fusion, realignment, deformity correction and implantable prosthetics. During surgical treatment, one or more rods may be attached via fasteners to the exterior of two or more vertebral members to provide stability to a treated region. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.